


Unconsidered Trifles

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Len and Mick had a better eye for value than the rest of the team, particularly when it came to each other. (A scene from an alternate version of 2X06, where Len never died and is still with the team.)





	

Len tucked the two gold bars in one of the secret compartments they’d created behind one of the panels in their room. They were starting to fill up, which meant they either needed to stake out new space in the ship or make a visit to 2016 to dump it all in one of their stashes. “I wish I’d been able to take more. I’m still annoyed at Turnbull for even trying to shoot you.”

“I think the fact that I set him on fire made it clear how little I appreciated it.” Mick smirked, leaning against the wall by the door as he watched Len. It wasn’t the heists they used to pull off, but they both needed just a little crime to offset all the heroism they’d been doing. “And you could have taken more if I’d gone to Turnbull’s office with you instead of the bar.”

Len closed the panel. “You were annoyed that you slept through the last bar fight we had in the Old West.” He turned back to his partner, raising an eyebrow at him. “Though from what I hear, you nearly didn’t have one this time, either.”

Mick shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it. “Sara sent Amaya in to babysit me. Pissed me off, so I decided to make ‘em wait for it.”

Len’s brow lowered. “They sent the woman who held a knife to your throat to _babysit_ you?”

Mick shrugged again. Len had never really forgiven her for the knife thing. “I guess because you weren’t there to watch me.”

Len’s expression rapidly shifted into the one that usually meant he was about to shoot someone, and after a frozen second he headed straight for the door. Mick, surprised at how touched he was, stopped him with an arm blocking his path. “It’s not a big deal,” he reassured Len, even as his chest warmed at the promise of murder on Len’s face. “People usually think of me as your attack dog.”

If anything, Len looked even more ready to kill at that. “Yes, but these people should _fucking_ know better.” Then he looked down at the arm blocking his path, expression softening before he looked back up at Mick’s face. “Lisa’s right, you know. I didn’t believe her when she told me, but you are _completely_ a Hufflepuff.”

Mick groaned. They’d stolen Lisa the books, back when they’d come out, but she’d been upset enough at the way Slytherins were portrayed to stop reading them halfway through. “You’re making that up.”

Len shook his head, a rare, genuine smile crossing his face. “Ask her yourself.” Then his expression sharpened again. “They still don’t get to treat you like that. If you won’t raise hell over it, I will.”

Mick smiled a little. “This from the guy who’s knocked me out before to keep me from going places?”

Len, unsurprisingly, looked entirely unrepentant. “We both know I have difficulties communicating my feelings.”

Mick barked a laugh at that, the last little bit of hurt inside him sliding away. “Understatement of the century.”

“Hah.” Len shifted so that he was leaning against Mick. “I’m serious, though. If the ‘musclebound idiot’ routine is hurting you….”

Mick shook his head, tightening his arm around Len. If anyone had told him a few years ago he’d turn out to be a cuddler, he’d have laughed in their face. Touching Len, however, was always a good thing. “Been doing it most of my life. Besides, who says they’d believe me?”

“That just means you’d get the pleasure of exploding their tiny minds.” Len’s voice had an edge to it. “If nothing else, tell yourself you’re doing it to protect them from _me_.”

It might not be the kind of love someone like Ray would understand, but it was the closest thing to a miracle Mick was capable of believing in. His throat tightened, and he had to clear it to keep his voice from sounding dangerously emotional. “You know what you should be worrying about? How you’re gonna get us the Mona Lisa like you promised.”

Len’s expression made it clear he knew Mick was trying to distract him, but he went along with it. “Convince someone to catastrophically change the timeline in Italy in the 1500s and we’ll get right on that.”

Mick thought about it, trying to remember everything Len had ever said about the painting. Had it ever been a key part of a war or anything? “Think stealing a painting would wreck history?” he asked after a moment.

Len’s smile was slow. “Told you. Hufflepuff.”

Even as he grumbled, Mick felt himself smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my new original fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
